Network function virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture using virtualization technologies to virtualize classes of network node functions into building blocks which may be connected to create communications services. A virtualized network function (VNF) may include one or more virtual machines running different software and process on top of servers, switches, storage, and/or cloud computing infrastructure. Network function virtualization is moving from the core network to evolved packet core (EPC) to radio access technology. The access layer has unique real time and performance characteristics which may be problematic to implement on blade servers. In virtual radio access networks (vRAN), it is desirable to meet real time requirements of the access layer while achieving virtualization of the functionality.